A Tale of Four Penguins
by PurplePugQueen
Summary: When the zoo has another blackout the penguins, Marlene, and the lemurs get stuck in the penguin's HQ, so to keep them from going insane the penguins tell the story of how they met. My first fanfic! Rated 'T' because I'm paranoid. Penguins/OCs.
1. Story Tellers

**This is my first ever fanfic so sorry if its stupid/crappy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or any of its characters!**

* * *

A Tale of Four Penguins

When the zoo has another blackout the penguins, Marlene, and the lemurs get stuck in the penguin's HQ, so to keep them from going insane the penguins tell the story of how they met.

Chapter 1

Story Tellers

"I am not understanding this game." Julien said out of frustration as he sat at a small table with Skipper, Private, Rico, Maurice, and Marlene playing poker.

"Just put something down already, Ringtail." Skipper replied angrily.

"Er…Mort! Come here!" Mort obediently came over at the lemur king's command. "I take your fishy fish and raise you a Mort." Julien said with a smile.

"I like being a bet!" Mort said happily.

Lightning lit up the sky and thunder seemed to make the Earth shake. BOOM! The power went out. The lights quickly came back on and everything seemed fine.

"What was that?" Marlene asked.

"Power out. We'll have to continue this game another day. We have to go make sure the zoo doesn't become total chaos." Skipper answered.

"Well, sir, you may want to finish up the game. The emergency lock-down system broke."

"What does that mean?" Private asked nervously.

"We're locked in here until we manage to fix it." Kowalski said.

"I knew it was gonna be one of those days…" Maurice said with a sigh.

"How long will that take?" Marlene asked worriedly.

"Four to eight hours." Kowalski said, inspecting the locked exits.

"Forty-eight hours?! I cannot be with you flightless birds for forty-eight hours!" Julien shrieked.

"No, four _to _eight hours." Skipper corrected.

"Still too long. You must fix it faster than that. I demand it." Julien ordered, his arms crossed.

"Not possible. Four hours is the very minimum." Kowalski told him bluntly.

"I am NOT playing that stupid game for four to eight hours!" Julien said crossly.

"Well maybe we could share stories to pass the time." Private suggested.

"We're penguins not story tellers, Private." Skipper told Private sternly. "We don't sit around telling fairytales for someone else's amusement."

"Maybe we could tell a true story. Like how we met!" Private suggested again.

"Ooh! Yes, that'd be very a moosing! I order you to tell us the story." Julien said excitedly.

"I believe you mean 'amusing', not 'a moosing'." Kowalski said quickly.

"Yeah, Skipper! That'd be fun!" Marlene added.

"It is declassified, sir…" Kowalski pointed out.

"You probably won't understand though."

"I do have my memory machine." Kowalski pointed out.

"Memory machine?" Marlene asked.

"It plays your memories on a projector for all to see. I will not take part in this." Skipper said stubbornly. Everyone looked at him with pleading eyes. Skipper sighed. "Fine."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry about the crappy first chapter, I'm still working on keeping them all in character and so on. R and R!**


	2. Skipper's Story

**_Italic=Memory/flashback, _Normal=Not memory/ what is happening currently**

**Disclaimer: The usual, I do not own Penguins of Madagascar etc, etc...Although I do own all OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Skipper's Story

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Skipper said, putting on what appeared to be a football helmet with bright flashing lights on it that had an extension chord on the very back of the helmet that was plugged into a large projector. "Are you sure this is safe, Kowalski?" Skipper asked, giving Kowalski a suspicious glare.

"Yes..." Kowalski said hesitantly.

"You hesitated, Kowalski, what does it do?" Skipper asked suspiciously.

"It just...hurts a little." Kowalski said, again sounding hesitant. Skipper braced himself as Kowalski turned on the machine.

"Ooh, shiny!" Julien said, as the lights on Skipper's helmet lit up and the screen started to play a memory. Skipper was surprised though, he didn't feel anything at all when Kowalski turned the machine on.

"_Skipper, dear! Your feathers are a mess!" A small female penguin scolded a younger Skipper whose feathers on the top of his head appeared a bit scrambled from sleeping._

"Whose dat?" Julien asked.

"My mom." Skipper answered.

"_Ma, you worry too much. My feathers are fine." The young Skipper told her, smoothing out his feathers with his flippers, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious._

"Whose dat?" Julien asked again.

Skipper let out a frustrated sigh. "Me, Ringtail."

"_There you are, boy." Said a penguin that looked like a taller, slightly slimmer version of Skipper. He had a rough, low voice. "You look horrible."_

"Who-"

"Thats my dad, Ringtail, now I'm pretty sure you'll be able to figure out the rest." Skipper said with a bit of a snarl in his tone of voice.

"_Like a complete mama's boy." Skipper's father added as he ruffled Skipper's feather on top of his head with his flippers. "There, now you just look like a nerd." His father said gruffly._

"_Now he looks like a hooligan! Our son is not a hooligan!" His mother said angrily, smoothing out Skipper's feathers again._

"_It makes it seem like he has character." His father said, re-ruffling Skipper's feathers._

_Covering his head, Skipped backed away. "I'll fix it later, Ma, Dad." Skipper said, escaping out a door that had been carved into the wall of the small ice house they lived in._

"This is boring, skip to a fun part." Julien said impatiently.

Skipper rolled his eyes and sighed, thinking of when he first walked into the academy.

_Skipper walked into the academy. "Wow…" He mumbled as he walked into the large, high-tech building that was bustling with penguins. The wall were made out of steel and appeared very drab yet high-tech at the same time. The building had been built into the ground so it was mainly a series of hallways that led to different rooms, much like an anthill in a way._

"_There you are!" Said a tall penguin about Kowalski's height with a flat head like Skipper's. "I'm the General. Your brothers told me all about you." The penguin had a similar voice to Skipper's father except it sounded cheerier and was slightly higher-pitched._

_Skipper's eyes grew wide and the General laughed and put his flipper on Skipper's shoulder. "No worries, son. I don't believe 'em. Not the most trustworthy penguins around, eh? Of course, why do you think they got into those situations they did?"_

"_Heh, yeah, you uh…you really got me there…" Skipper said nervously._

"_Well its about time for you to get to you next class, eh? You'll probably want to meet your new team."_

"_My own team? You mean I'm going to lead my own team?"_

"_Of course! You passed the test with flying colors!" General praised._

_They walked into a bunker that was at the end of one of the many halls. It was very drab, on the far wall there were two sets of bunk-beds and in the corner there was a small desk with various chemicals in small glass vials and beakers sitting on top of it. One was a tall, slender, penguin that was presumably Kowalski along with a younger version of Rico who was carving a wooden stake with a pocket knife._

"Whose dat?" Julien asked.

"Rico and Kowalski." Skipper told him.

"Really? Because the one with the mohawk looks more like the kaboomy penguin than the one at the table." Julien told him. Skipper sighed.

"_Let's just say…you've got some work to do, soldier. By the way, the awkward one is Kowalski, the tough guy over there is Rico." General said as he left._

_"Rico, why are you carving a wooden stake with a pocket knife?" Skipper asked._

_Rico responded in a series of alarmed grunts while flailing his flippers in the air._

_"He's very superstitious, sir. He says he needs it for vampires. Oh, and I usually translate for him if your wondering." Young Kowalski explained._

"There, that's how we met. Are you happy now?" Skipper said, taking off the memory helmet he had been wearing suddenly wincing from a small electrical shock he got from the machine.

"But you hardly explained anything!" Marlene said.

"Not entertaining enough." Julien said. "More must be provided for your kingly king!" Julien said, clapping his paws together.

"Huh? What?" Maurice said, waking up from a nap.

"But you didn't even introduce Private, Dexter, Daisy." Kowalski pointed out.

"Whose Dexter and Daisy?" Marlene asked.

"More?" Rico asked hopefully in a grunt.

Skipper sighed. "I don't get what's so entertaining about this…" Skipper mumbled as he put on the memory helmet again.

* * *

**Cliffhanger again! I think I kept Julien in better character this time, although I think I screwed up Skipper a bit. But, overall, I think I did better. I hope I did anyway. Also, it's supposed to have the holes in it, that's why the others were disappointed and it seemed like something Skipper would do. Anyway, R and R! If I screwed up the grammar or should be more descriptive or if any of them were OOC please let me know!**


	3. Skipper's Story Part 2

**Same as last time, **

**_Italic=Memory/flashback, _normal=what the characters are currently saying/doing**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Dexter and Daisy. And this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Skipper's Story Part 2

"I can't believe I'm doing this again..." Skipper mumbled, remembering from where he left off.

"_Before we start training, we should probably wait for the others." Kowalski told Skipper._

"_Others?" Skipper asked Kowalski._

"_Yes, our translator and doctor." Kowalski explained._

_"Translator?"_

_"For international missions, sir."_

_As if on queue, the door opened revealing a tall male penguin with a square-shaped head and semi-spiked bangs that was slightly shorter than Kowalski and a small, slender, female penguin that was just barely taller than Skipper was._

"Whose dat?" Julien asked.

"Dexter and Daisy." Skipper said, starting to get fed up with Julien asking him that.

"Pfft! You silly penguin! Daisy is not a boy's name!" Julien said with a laugh.

"_You're late." Skipper said harshly._

"_Well, I'm sorry…" The male penguin started._

"_Skipper. You can call me 'Sir' or Skipper. Although, that isn't my rank."_

"_Well, Skipper-that's-not-a-Skipper, I'm sorry I couldn't fit your royal schedule." The male penguin said abruptly. "I'm Dexter, I'll be your mad doctor." He added jokingly._

"_I'm Daisy, your translator." The female introduced._

"_Hopefully you'll know what respect is…" Skipper mumbled._

"_Of course! In Spanish its respeto, then in Danish its respekt..." She started listing perkily._

"_Keeper." Rico grunted to Kowalski with a snicker._

"_That's not what I meant…" Skipper mumbled. "Well, lets introduce ourselves. Our names and position." Skipper said calmly. "I'll start to set an example. My name is Skipper, although that is not my rank, I'll be your leader-"_

"_Basically what we just said." Dexter interrupted._

"_I guess you have a point there." Skipper admitted._

"_Of course I do, I'm only a smart aleck when I know I'm right__. Which is most of the time. I study everything about everyone." He said._

"_Well, hotshot, if you're so smart why don't you tell me something that might impress me__." Skipper told him._

_"This is your first team, but you trained with Manfredi and Johnson until one fateful day in South America, when, supposedly, flying piranas killed them. Although, it wasn't confirmed. How was that, your royal highness? Or would you prefer that I not know the right answer and just sit here looking stupid?" He said, bowing._

"He seems charming." Marlene joked.

"Dextah was very nice! He was the one who let me join the team!" Private told her.

"Before you say anything, Marlene, I'll admit that at first I didn't want Private to join the team." Skipper said before Marlene could say anything.

"Why?" Marlene asked.

Skipper ignored her question and Private shrugged.

_"As a correction, the reason why it wasn't confirmed is because trainees aren't particularly listened to." Skipper told him, taken a bit off guard._

_"Oh, of course, almighty Skipper-that's-not-a-Skipper."_

_"You think pretty highly of yourself, don't you, soldier?" Skipper said angrily._

_"Why, yes, I do. And also, my name is 'Dexter', not 'Soldier'." Dexter replied with a smirk. Meanwhile Kowalski, Rico, and Daisy were watching the two argue._

_Skipper had wondered what General had been referring to when he said; 'you've got some work to do', he guessed this was part of it._

"There, I showed who Dexter and Daisy are. Are you happy now?" Skipper asked.

"Fine. I guess you did keep your word." Marlene grumbled.

"Skippah always keeps his word!" Private told her happily.

Rico looked at the disappointed faces of Marlene and Mort and felt a bit bad.

"Turn?" Rico grunted hopefully.

"Sure..." Skipper grumbled. "Just keep it PG." Skipper told him.

"Aww..." Rico said.

* * *

**I wonder why Skipper originally didn't want Private to join the team, and whatever happened to Dexter and Daisy? I was using google translator for Daisy's translations for 'respect' and most of them didn't seem correct so I just chose those two. Private says 'Dextah' instead of 'Dexter' because of his accent. Sorry this took me so long, I was having some major writers block and wasn't sure exactly how to introduce these two. The next chapter might take me awhile as well, just to let everybody know. I'm still going through how I want everything to be introduced. This is getting to long so I'm going to wrap it up now, please R&R!**


End file.
